Youtube is a nice place
by Amiste
Summary: Youtuber!Thastian, Thad and Sebastian meet for the first time at vidcon.
1. for Milka

Okay. This was it.

Almost two years. Almost two years ago, YouTube approached Thad to ask if he wanted to work for them, as a youtuber. Naturally, he accepted. Why wouldn't he want to get paid for something he was already doing? Plus, he loved making videos. No matter if he sang, ranted about a new book or movie he liked, addressed a social problem or simply answered his fan's questions in them, he loved it. He loved making videos and reading the comments to them, even though his "fans" –they were more like friends to him- called him hot or attractive way too often, especially since he was neither.

Don't get him wrong, though. He knew he could be pretty attractive if he took the time to dress up and do his hair and everything. But he hardly did, and so he didn't really get it.

Yeah, being a youtuber was awesome. It had perks, too, since he got invited to go to cons both last and this summer. He got to talk to other youtubers from all over the world, and finally meet some of them in person.

Take Sebastian Smythe. Their videos were almost opposite to each other, besides the singing ones. Even if they had the same subject to a video, Sebastian was harsher. He said what he thought, no fancy words or metaphors used. Just…. Honest and straightforward. And occasionally with some cursing.

Thad liked his videos, though, and not just because…. Well, Sebastian was attractive. Really attractive. They'd talked before… tweeted each other, texted, called, skyped. But they hadn't…. met, before. Not yet, at least. Last year, Sebastian hadn't been able to make it to vidcon, or Leaky Con, while Thad didn't go to neither comic con nor playlist live, no matter how much he wanted to.

Now here they were, a year later. Vidcon would officially start in about an hour and Thad was nervous as hell. He'd been at the convention place for what, an hour now? Sebastian hadn't arrived yet. He'd talked to some other youtubers, both strangers and friends of his, tweeted, taken some selfies, but nothing seemed to distract him.

Problem was, he liked Sebastian. As more than a friend. He couldn't help but think the tall brunet was attractive, and no matter his obvious love for sarcasm and occasional snarkiness they could have nice, long conversations and he was always nice to Thad. Besides, he was interesting, and despite the fact that Thad had the bad habit to zone out of conversations he found boring that almost never happened when he was talking to Sebastian, even when the other guy would be going on and on about basketball or baseball or whatever other sport again. He'd just… watch Sebastian getting excited about it, look at the spark in his eyes Thad could even see over their crappy skype connection. And he loved it.

But after hanging out with gamer Nick, his boyfriend Jeff, social-justice vlogger Wes and David, who mainly sang and wrote parodies, Thad was still quite nervous. All of them seemed to have fun, but Thad just… wasn't really into it. He once again zoned out, keeping an eye on the entrance to the big room. Most official guests had already arrived.

And then Jeff snapped him back to attention.

"Hey, Thad, are you gonna be vlogging during the event? I've heard a lot of youtubers going on about it, and I'm not sure if I wanna…" The blonde said, always in his cheery tone. "No, I'm not. Vlogging isn't really my thing, so I'm leaving it to others. You should though, your vlogs are always amazing." He answered, not noticing Sebastian coming in. They talked about the amount of vlogging done at vidcon some more, and it distracted Thad enough that he didn't notice Sebastian walking up behind him, finger over his lips so the rest of the guys wouldn't alert Thad. The latino jumped when Sebastian suddenly put his hands on his shoulders, laughing slightly as Thad calmed down his suddenly racing heartbeat. "Hey, babe. Nick, Jeff… I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you two yet. I'm Sebastian." The tall brunet said, and Wes and David introduced themselves as well. Thad wasn't really paying attention to the interaction between his friends. He was blushing lightly, Sebastian's hands still resting on his shoulders and his chin on his left one as well. Plus, he'd called him babe. In person. In front of his friends.

Yeah, he definitely wasn't okay, to say it in fangirl terms.

After a few minutes, when all guests had arrived and Blaine and Kurt joined them as well. They didn't seem all too keen to see Sebastian, especially Kurt, but Thad knew the story. And they seemed happy to know Sebastian didn't like Blaine like that anymore. Thad was glad too, even though he still most likely wouldn't have a chance. He was nothing like Blaine, and apparently Blaine was Seb's type. So no matter the fact that Sebastian was still kind of pressed against his back, he shouldn't get his hopes up. Sebastian fell for innocent school boys, not smartass booklovers.

Vidcon went by quickly. Thad would spend loads of time with Sebastian, and they'd hang around Nick and Jeff a lot since both of them were friends with the couple. They spend time in each other's hotel rooms, talking and watching movies and occasionally singing together. They even filmed two collab videos, one for each channel. At the last night, Thad ended up in Sebastian's hotel room, exhausted from the dance party at the end of the convention.

They slept together in Sebastian's bed, cuddled together comfortably.

The next morning, Thad woke up first. He was an early riser, whereas Sebastian rather slept in. He wrote a small note for the tall brunet, walking out of the room to his own one to shower and put on clean clothes. He had to catch his plane back to L.A., and he was already rather late.

He didn't see Sebastian anymore that morning. He just packed his bags in peace, smiling softly when he found one of Sebastian's shirts he'd left in his room after taking it off on a warm day and deciding to take it home with him. It couldn't hurt, right? And it still smelt like the brunet…

A few hours later, he checked out of his hotel room and took the subway to the airport. He read a book on his way there, but he couldn't really get into it. He missed Sebastian, already, and he felt bad for the way he'd just left him with a little note. It didn't even say much, just a small thank you for letting him sleep in his hotel room and for the amazing time they had together and his excuses for leaving so early. He sighed, looking back down at his book and biting his lip.

Once at the airport, he checked in quickly. He had to wait for his flight for a while, since it was delayed. He walked through the airport, looking for a bench to sit at as he waited. Once the intercom voice announced it was time for boarding he got up again, making his way to the gate.

"Thad!"

Thad turned around, searching for the person calling for him.

"Thad!"

He heard again, and he found who was calling. It was Sebastian, running towards him on full speed. He was dressed messily, hair still messed up and he had his shirt on inside out. He stopped in front of him, panting lightly. "I just wanted to say goodbye…" The tall brunet said, smiling softly at the latino. "And…" He leaned in, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. "I… I really like you, Thad." He added after they pulled away. Thad just stared at him for a few seconds before leaning up and pecking Sebastian's lips again. "I really like you too. But I have to catch my plane…" Sebastian nodded, walking with Thad as far as he could before waving him goodbye.

When Thad got home early the next morning, he found himself looking forward to the next time he saw the brunet.


	2. the part 2 I never intended to write

It had been a while.

Sure, they skyped at least once a week and they watched all of each other's videos, but it had been a long time since that first kiss in the airport. And Sebastian wanted to see Thad again. In real life, not in high definition on his screen. He wanted to hold him and kiss him and cuddle with him and do cute coupley stuff he'd never really been into. Not just act like a couple over a screen.

And now he was going to LA. He was going to live in Los Angeles for a while, to change the scenery a bit and get out of New York for a while. And… Well, Jeff, Nick and Thad all lived in L.A., and he missed them like crazy.

And the best part was that just as he was planning to move, Thad needed a new roommate.

So here he was, at the airport in L.A., searching for Thad in the crowd that was gathered in the arrivals hall. He smirked when he spotted him, walking up to him. He looked handsome with his hair messed up a bit and wearing just jeans and a simple plaid blouse. He hadn't really expected him to dress up, since his plane arrived at 6 am, and he was glad Thad didn't feel like he should look perfect around Sebastian all the time. It meant he felt comfortable around him.

"Hey." Thad said, blushing adorably as Sebastian's smirk grew. "Hey. I missed you." He said, pulling the other man into a tight hug. "I missed you too." He heard Thad mumble as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, holding him close. "I… Can I kiss you?" The latino asked softly, pulling back from the hug slightly to look at Sebastian. The tall brunet smirked, simply leaning in. "Is this a good enough answer?" He asked, lips brushing against Thad's as he talked. The other man pressed their lips against each other, kissing Sebastian softly. Sebastian sighed into the kiss, glad all his worries from the past week were completely irrelevant. He'd thought everything would be awkward, that their kiss from 3 months ago ruined how comfortable they were around each other at Vidcon. But he was so, so wrong.

Thad pulled back from the kiss eventually, smiling at Sebastian. "Does this mean we're… We're a couple?" He asked, and Sebastian nodded. "If you want us to be." He said, a grin growing on his face when Thad nodded. This man was his now. _His._ They pulled away from each other, and Sebastian reached over to hold Thad's hand as he took his suitcase in the other, Thad picking up his other bag before they walked out of the hall together, chatting happily about everything and nothing. Thad told Sebastian about Nick and Jeff wanting to come with him to pick Sebastian up, and that he had to come up with an excuse to keep them away. He wanted to be alone when they saw each other again for the first time since their first kiss. They reached Thad's car quickly, and the drive to his, no, their apartment went by quickly.

"Welcome home…." Thad said as they entered, standing in the hallway of their apartment with a soft smile. "Your room is down the hall. Shall we get breakfast and then unpack your stuff? I didn't touch any of the boxes yet, just put them in your room…" He said, blushing a bit. "Sounds like a plan." Sebastian said, nodding.

They went to a little breakfast place down the street to have breakfast, spending the rest of the day unpacking Sebastian's stuff, building his bed and closets back together and just having fun with each other. Once Sebastian's room was almost completely filled, Thad looked around, frowning at the empty bedframe. "Seb? How are you gonna sleep without a mattress?" He asked, wrapping his arms around the brunet from behind. "Well…. My mattress couldn't be send here, so I was planning on buying a new one here in L.A. That's probably cheaper than mailing it here anyway." Sebastian answered, shrugging lightly. "I was planning on sleeping on the couch or something until then." Thad smiled, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's shoulder. "Or we could have a repeat of the last night of Vidcon and you can 'accidentally' crash in my bed…" He whispered, making Sebastian smirk. "I can't say I don't like that idea. You wouldn't mind, would you?" Thad shook his head, chuckling softly. "No, I don't. You were a very comfortable pillow."

And that's how it went. After dinner they watched a movie on the couch, Sebastian falling asleep halfway in because he barely slept on the plane, and Thad carrying him to his bedroom and cuddling into him on the bed. Both of them slept peacefully, legs entangled and breaths even as they were off to the land of dreams.

When Sebastian woke up the next morning, he couldn't help but smile at the sight that met him.


	3. the part 3 I never intended to write

They never ended up buying Sebastian a bed.

In fact, he kind of just always slept in Thad's room, which was slowly becoming their room as more and more of Sebastian's stuff got moved there and the room that was meant to be Sebastian's became more of a place where they left the Christmas decorations and that kind of stuff.

Thad didn't mind it much. It was nice, in addition to going on dates and just… living together. They were boyfriends now, had been for a few months.

The only thing that was left to do, was tell the world.

Thad had wanted to make a video about it, so they could just do new takes if they messed up, but Sebastian managed to talk him into doing a livestream instead, and then make a video for those who missed it. They had planned on doing it tonight, and… Well, Thad was nervous. What if their entire fanbase blew up? What if they got mad? What if…. Well, anything could happen, really. All Thad could hope was that the shippers would just make up a ship name for them and go with it.

If they hadn't done that already.

Either way, he had to set up uStream and wait for Sebastian to get home with their coffees before they could start. He send another bunch of tweets to notify the fans, getting up to check his reflection in the mirror in the hallway and smiling when the front door opened.

"Hey." Thad said softly, nerves obvious in his voice. "It's freezing outside, isn't it?" Sebastian just laughed at him, handing him his coffee before taking off his jacket and shoes. "Not really. New York is colder in the winter, babe." He said, pressing a kiss to Thad's lips before pulling him along to the living room. "All set up?" He asked, to which Thad just nodded. "Yeah. It should work now. Time to start?" "Time to start." Sebastian answered, nodding and watching the latino as he made sure uStream was recording before going live.

"Hey guys, can you see us?" Sebastian asked as Thad read the stream of comments. "Okay, they can see us. Can you hear us?" He asked, smiling brightly at the screen.

They did a few question once they were sure everything worked, finally getting to the point when they were ten minutes in.

"Okay, so, we actually wanted to do this livestream because we have an announcement to make." Thad started nervously, Sebastian nodding before taking it over, squeezing Thad's hand softly. "We're dating. Have been for a few months now. So… Yeah. That's it." He said, smiling brightly. "And if you have a problem with it, tell Cupid, because we can't really choose who we fall for. Although I'm /very/ happy it's this man." Sebastian continued, leaning in to kiss Thad's cheek. The latino smiled at him, leaning in to the screen a bit so he could read the comments. "I think they ship it." He laughed, pointing some comments out to his boyfriend. "So, what's our ship name? Sebad? Thadastian? Smywood or Harwythe?" Sebastian suggested, smiling a bit. "Thastian." Thad answered, grinning widely. "It's Thastian. I already thought of this." The latino laughed softly, now leaning against Sebastian's chest as the other man wrapped an arm around his shoulders. They answered a few more questions, some about their relationship and living together, some just about them like they did before the gave the fans the news. After about an hour Thad sighed, nudging Sebastian. "I think it's time for us to go…" He said, and Sebastian nodded. "I think so. Bye, everyone! See ya around!" He said, and Thad waved at the screen before cutting off the livestream.

"Well, that went well." He said, cuddling close to Sebastian. He was comfortable on the couch, but he was pretty hungry. "I think that went awesome. Dinner?" Sebastian said, pulling the latino into his lap and letting him snuggle against him. "Let's order pizza." Thad mumbled, smiling lazily as he pressed soft kisses up Sebastian's neck. "Let's." Sebastian whispered back, grinning.

Yeah, this afternoon definitely went well.


End file.
